milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
We're Going to the Zoo
We're Going to the Zoo is the 17th episode in the first season of Milo Murphy's Law. Episode Synopsis Milo accidentally gives away his Mom's rock concert t-shirts to a school clothing drive and must fight Murphy's Law to get them back. Plot Milo, Sara, and Zack are gathering items to donate to charity while Melissa is off sunbathing in a pool, but find that Diogee keeps getting in their box. Milo places the box in his mother's closet for safekeeping only for a suitcase containing her old concert t-shirts to fall in by mistake, which Milo and co. don't notice until the charity worker returns the empty suitcase to them before driving off. The three desperately attempt to recover the shirts, as Brigette is going to an event that night. Meanwhile, Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota receive another pistachio protecting assignment from Mr. Block, who sends them to the city zoo. After learning that the shirts are going to be recycled form Kyle Drako, the three locate the trailer carrying the shirts only for it to go out of control and crash into the zoo, where the shirts are stolen by monkeys. As the three pursue them, Balthazar is on the lookout for Milo, whom he is convinced is out to sabotage their efforts. His suspicion is strengthened after the cart of roasted pistachios they were guarding ends up being consumed by giraffes that Milo and co. rode in pursuit of the monkeys. Milo and co. recover the shirts and deliver them to Brigette only to find out that she had intended to donate them anyway, while Dakota fills his pants with pistachios due to losing his bet with Balthazar. Songs * We're Going to the Zoo Gallery Notes International Airings *June 9, 2017 (Southeast Asia) Trivia *An illustrated version of Dan Povenmire and his daughter appears while Dakota is celebrating about going to the zoo. *The Phineas and Ferb extra "Pinhead Pierre Actress" is seen through Dakota's binoculars, as are many others. *The llama incident is mentioned again. *Melissa does not speak in this episode, however, while in the pool, she sighs relaxingly. Allusions *''Phineas and Ferb'' **Sara says "you're guys, you don't talk about feelings", that's an allusion to what Baljeet says in the episode Act Your Age. ** A reference to Dan and Swampy's previous series is made when Sara asks Milo, "Remind me. What happened to these platypus pajamas?" while holding up a pair of teal platypus pajamas very reminiscent of Perry the Platypus, Milo simply responds: "Someone's idea of artsy", and a strand of Perry's theme plays during that conversation. ** One of the monkeys wears a Love Händel shirt. ** While Balthazar is searching for Milo, Vinnie begins listing the things that could stop them. Amongst them is "a potted plant", a reference to Planty the Potted Plant, the secret agent that is a plant and was able to accidentally defeat Dr. Doofenshimrtz. ** At the end of the episode when Vinnie has to make good on losing the bet, the music from S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) is heard and Vinnie uses the song title in reference to them getting in his pants. ** Linda Flynn was Lindana in the 1980s. *While Dakota and Cavendish are in the photo booth, caricatures of Dan Povenmire and his daughter walk by. *''Family Guy''- When Cavendish wonders why people at the zoo are scared, he says "What the deuce is going on?". This could be an allusion to Stewie Griffin. Errors *When the donation trailer is perched on top of the ski jump the wheel that just fell off is back in place. *When the red sash people are seen running in front of the giraffes, the people they are running past were only moments ago seen running in front of the giraffes. Characters *Milo Murphy *Zack Underwood *Melissa Chase (Non-speaking role) *Brigette Murphy *Sara Murphy *Diogee *Bradley Nicholson *Kyle Drako *Vinnie Dakota *Balthazar Cavendish *Mr. Block *Jim References Category:W Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes